Broken
by Sister of Gallifrey
Summary: Clint comes to visit Loki in his cell to get justice for the time he was under the god's control. Violent Frosthawk.


***Cough* Okay so I needed a break from the sickly sweet Fluff of my other Frosthawk story "I Will Keep You Alive" so I decided to write a really gruesome kink Frosthawk story... I am such a horrible person. Anyway I have never written smut before in my life. The furtest I've taken a sex scene is to taking of the underwear (yes I'm serious) so this one-shot contains the first kind of described sex scene I've ever written (and it's freaking rape, oh I'm so ashamed of myself), in other words: the sex part of this story SUCKS! This is actually the first M rated story I've ever written come to think about it... hehe...**

**WARNING: GRAPHIC ASSAULT, BAD LANGUAGE, (not so) GRAPHIC SMUT, MALE ON MALE, S&M, BLOOD & GORE, RAPE.**

**Oh god, why did I write this? Anyway, here we go...**

* * *

"I know you. I know that you're gloating in what you think you've achieved. You think you've broken me down and you take pleasure in that. But you know what?" Clint asked and picked up an iron bar from the floor. "You haven't succeeded the tiniest bit," he said with a big grin. The hatred was rushing through his veins like poison and in his mind he imagined the sensation of cracking the god's skull open. "Sure, you left me with pure hatred. But you also made me stronger and more secure about who I am, so I suppose I should thank you for that," he continued and pushed the button which made the door to the cell open.

Even though Loki wore a big iron muzzle Clint could still see that he was smiling mockingly due to his emerald eyes. Usually that smile would have brought him anger but now he only smiled back because he knew that smile would soon be replaced by begging desperation. Clint shivered by amusement at the thought. "They say it is hard to kill gods right?" He said and made a short pause for drama's sake and looked down at the bar in his hand. "That's good, because I don't want this to be over quickly," he finally added and hit Loki in the side of his face with as much force he could gather. The cracking sound of metal against bone was sickening sweet and Clint couldn't help but let out a small crazed laughter as the force of the impact sent the god straight to the floor.

With his hands back bound Loki had no other choice than to fall hands free. His shoulders and head hit the ground with such force it sent an exploding pain through the whole of the god's body. He forced his head up to look at the archer with an amused grin before his eyes were turned towards the surveillance cameras.

Clint smiled and shook his head. "You honestly think I'm stupid enough to not fix that? I hacked the system so that the screens will show you sitting alone in your cell, sorry to disappoint you, _sir,"_ he said, adding the last word as a mockery even though the three letters word stung like venom on his tongue. "I'm going to break you Loki," he said and put the bloody end of the bar gently under the god's chin, forcing him to look up at him. "I'm going to break that pretty skull of you. I'm going to fill this floor with your blood." He let the bar fall to his side before he crouched down so that he was closer to Loki's level. "And I want to hear you scream for mercy," he said and roughly removed the gag, pulling some of Loki's hair off in the movement.

The god met him with intense eyes but Clint couldn't seem to understand what feeling they beheld, only that it was strong. Clint let his glance wander down from the god's eyes to his mouth and realized his lips were sewed together. The gag must have kept him from screaming and tear the threads apart.

Clint picked up a knife from its hiding place in his army boot and was about to cut Loki's lips free but suddenly came up with a much better idea.

The god of mischief let out a pathetic whimper as the knife cut through muscles and flesh. His head flew back in agony and a tear started to form in his eye. But then he smiled that bloody smile again. That mocking 'is that the best you can do?'-smile and Clint felt how his anger rose inside him. He twisted the knife roughly inside Loki's thigh which gained him a load groan from the god but it was followed by a chuckle. Then Clint lost it.

He forced the knife even deeper into the leg and twisted and turned it until a grand hole was formed. A pool of blood had started to form on the ground but Clint guessed it would take a long time before a god bled to death so he didn't care. Instead he pulled the knife out from the wound and rose to his feet. He then grabbed hold of the iron bar and forced it into the wound with such raging force it broke the strong bone inside the leg with a load cracking sound.

Clint smiled widely in content as the god let out an agonizing roar that echoed through the whole cell which made the archer thank God for the bullet proof sound isolation of the room.

But then something incredible happened. Loki started laughing. A loud, heart wrecking, evil laughter. And Clint couldn't help but to stare in shock.

Loki kept chuckling as he pulled the bar out of his leg and threw it aside on the ground with a clinging sound. He then stopped to stare at the assassin with an amused smile. Blood trickled down his chin from his bloody and torn lips. The threads were stuck in the wound and were now colored red instead of their usual white color.

"Are you enjoying yourself Agent Barton?" the god asked and grinned with his teeth crimson red by his own blood.

"Why are you laughing?" Clint spitted out and pressed his foot hard against the wound in Loki's leg in hope to gain another scream from the trickster. But all he got was another one of those sickening laughs.

"You say I didn't break you? But my little hawk, you're even more destroyed than I ever was," he said and grinned even wider. "You call me a monster when you are as far from human you can be," he said and let out another laugh.

A dark growl came from the archer's throat before he picked up the bar once again and hit the god with blind rage again and again until he was breathing heavily. He looked up to find Loki coughing up blood and trembling with pain. The thick window behind him had a huge crack in it which witnessed about the fact that Clint obviously had missed the god a few times. But Clint didn't care because for the first time that smile had faded away from the little shit's face.

"You're gloating in self-pity Loki, but do you know what? There is a fucking reason to why none likes you. Did you really think you could gain my respect by brain washing me, killing my friend and raping me?" he asked while trying to ignore the painful memory of the god forcing himself inside him.

Loki tried to say something but the blood in his mouth and his swollen face stopped him from being able to form the words hearable.

"What? What did you say? I didn't quite hear that," he said and once more put the now blood red, buckled bar gently against Loki's chin, forcing him to look at him.

Loki spit out another wave of blood before he looked at Clint with blood shattered, swollen eyes. "Do you think you can gain your revenge through this? Don't you see? You're only proving my point, pathetic_ mortal_! You are a weak and ignorant race, you will be destroyed by yourself without a ruler," he said and smiled as good as he could with his damaged face.

"Maybe. But not by you because _you _will be broken by this pathetic race," he said and tightened his hold of the iron bar.

"Oh, you will have to do a lot more than just to hit me in order to break me, pet," the god teased him with an evil grin.

A wry smile grew upon Clint's face as he threw the bar behind him and fell down on his knees. "I'm planning to. Just wait," he answered and before the trickster even had time to open his mouth the archer had covered his lips roughly with his own. The god hissed by the pain that stung through his wounded lips at the impact but he didn't seem to care because he kissed back.

_Don't say that freak is enjoying it,_ Clint thought to himself. He didn't want the god to enjoy it; he wanted him to suffer every second of it like he himself had done. So he tried another way and bit hard into the god's lower lip. He dug his teeth deeply into the wounds, gaining a painful groan from the other man. Clint smiled at the sound as he felt the metallic taste of Loki's blood on his tongue and for some reason this seemed to turn him on because a small moan escaped his own throat.

The assassin had though Loki would back away from the pain but the bastard didn't. Instead he just let out another groan and leaned closer into the kiss.

_The ass is a fucking masochist too, as well as a bloody sadist, _he said and realized how much of a sadist he was himself. He grabbed hold of Loki's raven hair and pulled his head backwards violently and then went straight to his wounded neck. He placed bruising kisses along Loki's trachea before he went to dig his teeth into the bleeding wound on the side of the god's neck. Loki let out another agonizing but still pleasurable groan which made Clint moan too. This didn't quite go as he'd planned but he didn't seemed to care that much, his body definitely didn't care.

He finished off the throat as he went back to the lips violently and started pulling in the god's trousers. _Oh yes, he's definitely enjoying this. Bloody freak, _he thought as he felt his fingers brush against the god's erection as he unbuttoned the trickster's ancient freaking trousers. _They have magic and a bridge to other galaxies but they couldn't invent zippers? _At last he finally managed to open up the clothing so he broke the wounding kiss and pushed the god to the floor hard enough to gain a small whimper from him.

Clint tried to ignore how kinky the sight of a back bound Loki, lying in front of him like that was. He pulled down the god's trousers and quickly opened up his own zipper. He wanted to stay completely dressed to increase the embarrassment for the god like he'd once done to the archer. He bit his lip as he forced himself inside him completely dry. Loki let out a cry at the sudden pain and Clint smiled to himself as he started rocking hard and fast against the god trying to make the act as painful as possible to the other. And judging by the load cries from Loki he seemed to succeed. The god's pain somehow helped Clint drive closer and closer to his climax so he pounded even harder against the damaged body before him. Within a few seconds it was over and he left the trembling body before him with a triumphant smile on his face.

He stood up, zipped his trousers and cleaned the blood of his mouth with his arm. He turned around to pick up the bar when a sound suddenly made him stop. That sound. He turned around quickly to see Loki stand before him chuckling.

The god was fully dressed with his hand free from the cuffs. His wounds were no longer more than a few feeble scars. He smiled at him that frightening grin he'd worn the first time they met and suddenly all Clint's hate and anger were replaced by shear fear.

"My little pet," Loki purred and before Clint even had time to react he was pushed roughly against the wall. The archer tried to escape but the god's grip was so hard he couldn't even move. He knew the god probably could kill him with a snap of fingers so he thought the most logical thing to do was to be very, very still. "You've had your fun now. Time to get back to your rightful place, don't you think? But first tell me, exactly how are you better than me after what you did today?"

Clint stared into the god's eyes and tried to come up with a good answer. But even how much he tried he knew he couldn't. Because Loki was right. Loki was always right and that was what probably scared him the most. The human race is lost without guidance. The human race is cruel, selfish and self-destructive.

"You said that I didn't break you. And you were right my little bird. I never broke you, you did that perfectly yourself," he said and gave Clint a small peck on his lips before he vanished into thin air. Leaving Clint alone in the blood filled cell where he fell down to his knees with shaking hands.

* * *

***Cough***

**Okay, so what did you guys think? Please leave a review on your way out ;)**


End file.
